


Challenge Day 16: Dreams

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, Solavellanhell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Solas dreams of a future he can not have
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 12





	Challenge Day 16: Dreams

Solas had to admit that it felt strange to sit in a Dalish camp. It felt strange to watch them drink their herbal teas, to see them dance and to laugh in their carefree way. The keeper was telling one of his stories to every child that listened. Fae sat next to him, a fond expression on her face while she listened to him, like the kids of the clan did. It was obvious that it reminded her of her own clan, and she eagerly took the opportunity to tell a story as soon as the keeper offered it to her. She had once been the first of clan Lavellan after all, taught to tell stories to the future generations as well.

He could not help the smile that settled on his lips as soon as she started to tell her story. Her voice calm and soft, her warm brown eyes radiating happiness. The children that sat in front of the keeper scooped up to sit in the warm grass in front of her or to sit on her lap with eagerness and a happy laugh. It was an endearing sight, and he watched as Fae conjured little images that aided her story, painted little pictures in the night sky with her magic.

Fae just looked so lovely with those children on her lap that grasped after the conjured little birds that fluttered in front of them. She threw him a small glimpse - her eyes filled with affection for him. Solas could not help to imagine how it would be if it were his children sitting on her lap.

He imagined them sitting in the forest together, laughing in the grass while they watched the animals of the forest. Imagined their daughter running trough the high grass, picking up flowers to braid them into a little crown -like the one her mae had made for her and that rested on her blonde locks.

Fae chuckled next to him, her golden hair in a long braid that was accented with flowers. It had grown longer over the past years, adding to her beautiful face that had just grown slightly older. Both of their eyes watched their daughter for a moment, relishing into the peace that this moment offered.

Their child was just as carefree as her mother was, and he loved watching her, loved to see how happy she was sitting in the high grass, braiding the flowers before she ran towards them - in that adorable clumsy staggering that she tended to have.

"She has grown so big already.“ Fae cooed next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder in affection- watching their little daughter as he did. "Yes she did. To quick in my opinion.“ he answered to her with a carefree smile himself, brushing their lips together in a short but loving kiss.

He did not notice when his daughter sneaked behind him, and he just felt how something was slipped onto his head before little hands cupped his eyes with an adorable and cheery laugh. His hands came up to hold onto hers in a loving gesture, a happy laugh escaping him.

"Oh I wonder who it is.“ the elven god teased while he held his daughters hands carefully in his own. At least he had done so before she did let go of his face, to exclaim loudly: "It's me bae."

Solas mind came back into the reality, when a stray magic bird flew right in front of his face. His eyes gazed at Fae who still told the children her stories with a happy expression on her face. For a moment he wished that he could have that life with her. Wished that they could have a child of their own, and he knew that this could be his life, if he just could forget about his duty.

But there was no way he could, he had to do this and one day he would be on his own again, leaving those dreams behind.

They were just dreams after all, not meant to become true.

Mae: Mommy, Mom, Ma

Bae: Dad, Daddy, Pop


End file.
